Secret
by Mika Zaraki 141
Summary: Sakuno leaves her busy nightlife with her parents and starts a new life with grandma as a boy in Seigaku High. Sakuno is 14 and new High school freshman at the time. RyoSaku, MomAn, and KaiTomo.
1. Change

Summary: Sakuno leaves her busy nightlife with her parents and starts a new life with her grandma as a boy in Seigaku High School. Sakuno is fourteen and a new high school freshman at the time. Ryosaku, MomAn and KaiTomo.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan~" her mother sang sweetly as she entered her daughter's room.

Sakuno was sitting on her Queen sized bed reading a book when her mother called her.

"Hai Oka-san" she replied as her closed her book and looked up at her mother. She was wearing a white button up shirt with gray pencil skirt; she wore a beige apron over it. Sakuno's mother's hair was in a messy bun with her side bangs to swept toward her right ear. Sakuno's mom gracefully walked toward her and sat at the edge of her bed.

"Sakuno-chan I have to tell you something." Her mother's face went from playful to serious when she said those words. Sakuno knew this 'something' was important if her playful and cheery mother became serious over the topic.

"What is it?" Sakuno said.

"Well your father and I decided that you should go live with your grandmother for High school" she announced.

"W-why?" Sakuno stuttered. Inside she didn't want to leave her parents, not that she didn't like her grandmother, but she loved being with her parents who were so nice and fun.

"We want Sakuno-chan to have a normal high school life instead of being without parents almost all of your high school years and having to work for your parents company because 'she wants to'." She grabbed her daughter's hand and gripped it and smiled.

"What do you mean alone? You mean you and dad is going to di-" she already had tears in the corners of her eyes and started gripping her mom's hand.

"NO, no we are NEVER going to do that we love each other and you very VERY much, ok?" She cut off Sakuno, emphasizing the words never and very. Sakuno lessen her grip and wiped her eyes.

"Me and Dad are going to be in and out of Japan all of your high school years for important conferences all over the world and we won't be able to be there to support you. But if you live with your grandmother, she'll be there." She explained.

"Umm ok, but will I be able to see you guys at all?" Sakuno innocently asked.

"Of course, Saku-chan is so silly." She hugged Sakuno tightly and started to ruffle her hair. "We'll be their there for all of the important things like your birthday and Christmas and especially if you ask us to be there, ok?" she continued, with her normal bubbly tone.

"Hai" Sakuno replied, "I just wanna ask you one thing, Oka-san". Sakuno's mother released Sakuno from her headlock, so now she was now eye to eye with Sakuno.

"Ask away, Sakuno-chan" she said.

"What school am I going to live my 'normal' high school life at?" Sakuno asked sarcastically.

"Seigaku High, it's in the town where your Oba-chan lives and she's also the coach of the school's boy's tennis team. Unfortunately for the boys, even if they fell madly in love with you they couldn't touch you because Oba-chan will kill them if they do" She laughed. Sakuno face instantly turned bright strawberry red at what mother about guys falling madly in love for her. She imagined a whole crowd of hot guys in front of her confessing to her. "Saku-chan I love you! Please go out with me!" one said. "No, no be with me Sakuno-san" said another. She shook her head at her thoughts

"O-oka-san don't say nonsense like that" Sakuno retorted. 'That would never happen to me' she told herself.

"Saku-chan is so cute! Kyaa!" Sakuno's mother said as she hugged herself and shook. Sakuno sighed, at times she thought she was more mature than her mother.

"I wonder how Saku-chan will look as a boy. Mou~ it's no fair everyone but me and dad will see like that!" Her mother whined. Sakuno blinked and titled her head out of confusion, 'Boy? Like that? What?' she thought.

"What do you mean by that, Oka-san?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to tell you. Well me and Dad put you in school as a guy sweetie." She said in a matter-of-fact tone as she put in finger up in the air in front of her.

"EEEEEHHHH!" Sakuno's eyes widen as she screamed.

"High School can't be too normal you know, you'll thank me in the future." Her mother said quickly as she exited the room, leaving Sakuno on her bed in the ultimate state of panic.

'I can't do this!' she mentally screamed.

* * *

Sakuno stood in front of her grand mother's house, 'Good-bye mom, dad and my old life. Hello, new gender lying school life with Oba-chan'; she thought as she stared at the house. 'It hasn't changed, has it' she thought as she compared the house from seeing it from the past times she's been there.

Sakuno was in totally submerged with her thoughts she didn't hear her grand mother, Sumire, talking to her.

"Sakuno… Sakuno… SAKUNO!" yelled Sumire. Her thoughts popped and she came back to reality.

"Gomen Ob-upmh!" Sakuno started to run toward her grand mother, but tripped over a rock before she could finish her sentence. Sumire sweat dropped at seeing her granddaughter fall right in front of her. She turned around and said "Sakuno when you get up come inside for dinner, kay?" then she entered the house. Sakuno stood up and started to brush the dirt of her black tank top and pink skirt.

As she entered the house she first notice a picture. The picture sat on the top of the wooden shoe shelf in the very front of the house, it was in a silver frame. It was a photo of her, her mom, dad, grandma and grandfather. Her mom and grandma were on her left while her dad and grandfather on her right. The picture was taken when she was six; she was wearing a bubblegum pink dress that grazed the tops her knees. The dress had long sleeves and a thick white ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her twin braids, white knee length socks and black shoes completed the cute, innocent look. Sakuno remembered it was in April, in the cherry blossom season.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"WOW" little Sakuno said as the beautiful cherry blossoms awed her. Sakuno and her family were having a picnic in the Sakura grove. Sakuno twirled with the wind and the pedals of the flowers followed her.

There was another family there with them, two boys and their parents. The older brother seemed to be in middle school and the other her age.

"Onii-chan, come on" she called the younger boy," Isn't the Sakura pretty?" she twirled as she asked. The boy looked at her with a bored expression, his cat-like eyes were emotionless. Sakuno ignored it though and called him out again, but this time instead of looking at her he turned his back to her. Sakuno puffed out her cheeks and pouted. His dad, who was watching the whole time, scooted over to his son and whispered something in his ear making the son blush. He suddenly stood up and walked toward Sakuno.

She smiled and started walking more into the grove. He easily caught up with her, but walked behind her, without a word. All of a sudden she turned around and grabbed his hand.

"I wanna take you to my favorite place here" she said, turned around and began to run. The boy stumbled behind her, trying to keep up with her sudden pace. They ran until Sakuno found an opening out of the grove that shone with a neon color, though only Sakuno could see because she was blocking the boy's view. She stopped when they were both in the clearing, her sudden stop made the boy crash into her back and fall backwards on his butt.

"Why ya stop for?" he asked sounding kind of mad at her. He stood up and went to her side to see the reason why she stopped.

"This is the place!" Sakuno exclaimed. They both stood on the top of a cliff, over the city. They both could see the city below them, like fireworks constantly going off and on. They both sat down and admired the stunning view. The boy looked over to Sakuno, who was too amazed to notice him looking, and finally noticed they were still holding hands and a tint of pink began to cover his cheeks. Then he looked into her eyes, it held the reflection of the city. Sakuno smiled.

Without warning, she turned her head at look at him. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, knowing that he was starring at her without her knowing. She instantly turned the other way trying to avoid his gaze. While she was looking away, the boy moved closer to her face, their faces were now only inches apart.

Sakuno turned her head to check if he was still staring, but when she turned her head she blushed even more than before.

Amber melted Chocolate. They both locked gazes and their hearts were going haywire on the scale. Inch by inch, they moved closer to each other. Now there was only a small gap between them. And then …

"_**SAKUNO!" "WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" **_yelled their parents.

They both jumped up and paled when their parents called them. Leave it to their parents to ruin a perfectly good moment between kids. Sakuno was the first one pulled away from each other, still blushing she stood up and was about to walk away but something stopped her. The boy held her wrist and yanked her down on her knees. He swiftly kissed her on the lips, got up and started walking away. But stood after he got a good couple of feet away from her and turned around.

"Oyaji told me to kiss a girl that I like and I like you, kay?! " He stated quickly and started to run back into the grove, to their parents.

Sakuno, still shocked on what happened, touched her lips. She could still feel the warm sensation on her lips, it was her first kiss after all, and it was special. She quickly got up and started running from back where she came from, smiling and still a bit of blush on her cheeks. She quickly caught up with the boy, who was now walking, and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at Sakuno, but quickly turned away from her when he saw her smiling. His bangs cover his eyes and started walking again. They both walked hand in hand out of the grave it where their parents were.

When they finally reached their parents, they were red from head to toe. Their parents looked at them with questionable looks. The boy's dad raised an eyebrow, "Way to go Son! I always knew you'd find someone sooner or later! I'm so proud!" his father cheered and made a thumbs up to his son.

The boy gave a deadly glare at his father, "Shut up, Oyaji!" he retorted angrily.

"Whatever" his father chuckled as he turned around and walked off saying good-byes to Sakuno's family. The boy released Sakuno's hand and ran back to his family and so did she.

"Bye-bye" she said waving to the boy and his family. That was the last time he met that boy.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sakuno took off her shoes and headed toward the living room. Sumire was already seated on the couch, drinking a bottle of water. Sakuno quickly took her seat on the other couch right next to the couch Sumire was sitting on.

"So Sakuno" Sumire started, "You're going to start Seigaku High, right."

"Hai" she quickly replied.

"A new freshman?"

"Hai"

"I hope you'll join the girl's tennis team; I heard they're going to do more matches and have more trips this year." Sumire stated.

'Huh, doesn't Oba-chan know?' Sakuno thought.

"Seems like Oka-san and Otou-san tell you yet."

"Tell me, what?" Sumire questioned.

"I'm enrolled as a guy in Seigaku, Oba-chan" Sakuno stated calming.

**1…**

**2…**

**3…**

**4…**

**5… **

"**EEEEEEHHHHHHHH! WHY? YOU'RE A GIRL AND YOU CAN'T PASS AS A GUY! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PARENTS ARE THINKING THIS TIME!" **Sumire declared as got up and paced back and forth. Sakuno sweat dropped.

"Oba-chan my parents said it was safer for me not to let a whole lot of people know who I am" Sakuno explained. "They said that no one would threat me or try to hurt me because I'm the daughter of their million dollar company, and it's also the easier way to protect me." Sumire sighed and face palmed.

"Well… at least do you have your uniform?" Sumire asked.

"Hai, it's right here," she said as she got her black backpack, and pulled out a Seigaku Male's uniform. (Same as the middle school one)

"Good" Sumire added.

"Now when you're in school watch out for the guy's tennis team regulars."

"Why?" Sakuno asked with a confused expression.

"Those guys are smart and if you do anything girly or suspicious they'll start to suspect you," she said sternly.

"I'll try my best, Oba-chan" Sakuno said determinedly.

"Look out especially their team captain, Tezuka Kunimutsu, the data man, Sadahara Inui, and the tensai, Fuji Syusuke. They are even sharper than the others."Sumire warned. Sakuno nodded in understatement.

"Now go put your stuff in your room and come down for dinner, kay?"

"Yes, Oba-chan" Sakuno went immediately upstairs to her room. Her room was a normal looking room, a single bed, a drawer, and a closet. Sakuno put her normal girl clothes in the drawers while she put her boy clothes in the closet. She jumped on her bed and took a deep breath. 'Oka-san … Otou-san I already miss, I hope I can see you soon. I love you' she thought.

"Sakuno dinner's ready" Sumire shouted to her grand daughter from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Sakuno replied as she hopped off her bed and ran down stairs.

* * *

**Ok this is my first fanfcition. Plz review, fav. follow, **

**I also have another story that a crossover between prince of tennis and alice gakuen. I upload that one before this one becuz idk y though i just. This is to all the ryosaku fans! (i'm one too)  
**

**The next update will be very soon so plz follow me.  
**


	2. First Day part 1

**Sorry for the long wait but i had to take tests and write essays. I cut this chapter in half so there's going to be two parts i will try to update the 2 part ASAP. Also I made a crossover story (also RyoSaku is the main couple) it's between Gakuen Alice and Prince of Tennis. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fist Day Part 1**

**BEEP … BEEP … BEEP!**

'Damn that clock' Ryoma thought as he slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock. He lazily opened his amber eyes and glared at the clock.

"Seven, eh?" he said to himself as he popped his head out from under the covers and ruffled his messy green locks. But instead of getting out of bed like a normal person, he stayed in bed and was going to fall asleep again, but he felt something lick his cheek. It was Karupin, the prince's little white and brown Himalayan cat.

"Ok, ok karupin. I'll get up." Ryoma said. He slowly got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Ryoma started is normal morning schedule, shower, brush teeth, change clothes, etc.

"Ryoma-san breakfast is ready" his cousin, Nanako called to Ryoma. Ryoma rushed down stairs to the table, but on to find the food he hates the most being served.

"American breakfast, again?" Ryoma whined, as he scowled at the eggs and bacon.

"We'll have Japanese breakfast tomorrow, now hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school" Nanako reassured. Ryoma shoved to his food down his throat, put on his shoes and left the house.

* * *

'Damn I late again' Ryoma thought as he entered class. The teacher looked at him sternly and asked "Echizen-kun why are you late, _again_?" she asked, emphasizing the word 'again'.

"I had to return something to someone" he lied, but surprisingly the teacher let him by this time.

"Ever well Echizen-kun. Be lucky that I'm being waited on or else. Now, go to your seat." She said slightly annoyed with her eternally late student. Ryoma walked over to his seat, slouched down in it, put his head down and was going to sleep but the extremely talkative Hioro, just had to start talking again. Hoiro sat beside Ryoma on his left, and Tomoka in front of Hioro. Kachiro was seated behind Ryoma while Katsuo on Kachiro' left, in the back of Hioro. And the windows on Ryoma's and Kachiro's right.

"Hey Echizen, did you hear?" Hioro questioned as he turned to face Ryoma. As usual Ryoma didn't answer but stayed quiet.

"Well their some rumors going around that we're having a new student" Hioro added. Just then Tomoka's ears perked up, like a cat and turned around to join the two boy's conversation.

"I heard it's a guy," Tomoka cheered, knowing she could have another hot guy to fangirl over.

"They say he's a rich guy from a private academy in Tokyo" Kachiro added. Somehow the other part of the trio was now in the gossip group.

"But why is he transferring here if he's so high up there?" Katsuo asked.

"I don't know maybe he was expelled for fighting. I heard he was in the kendo and judo club at the academy." Kachiro implied.

"He's probably HOT! I can see it now!" Tomoka squealed as she imaged a handsome young guy with black hair, holding a katana and perfectly slicing men coming at him and attacking him. After he finished everyone, he struck his bloody sword into ground and smirked at the unconscious men on the ground. And left the area with that same bloody smile on his face.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed. The four sweat dropped.

"I wonder if he'll join the tennis team," Katsuo said.

"Tomoka-san. Hioro-kun. Kastuo-kun. Katsuo-ku. Please stop talking, I'm going to announce something important." The teacher scolded. That caught all the students attention, well everyone expect Ryoma, who was staring out the window.

"Now everyone we have a new student, though most of you already know that. Please come in Kaname-san." She queued at the boy in the hallway or should I say girl.

* * *

Sakuno Ryuzaki was now standing outside of her new classroom. She was just queued by her teacher to enter the class. From the moment Sakuno entered that classroom Sakuno was no longer Sakuno Ryuzaki, she was Kaname Kinimoto. Sakuno looked like a totally different person. She perfectly did her part of the plan, totally change her outer appearance. Sakuno still had her big chocolate eyes and an amazing smile, but if you would look at her now and her then you would have never expected them to be the same person.

When Sakuno's parents registered her in the school they made her alias, Kaname Kinimoto. She wore a wig, which was the same color as her hair, which had a normal spiky hairstyle. She also wore a body wrap under her uniform, which made her chest kind of hard to breath but her chest was flat as a board.

As she came in all of the girls began to scream. She turned to all the students, and smiled at them. Almost all of the girls in the class fainted while the boys sent instant glares of jealousy.

"I'm Kinimoto Kaname, fourteen years old. Please take care of me." She said as she bowed and smiled again.

The teacher wrote her alias on the board and said, " Everyone please be nice to Kaname-kun. Let's see … over in front of Echizen-kun is an empty seat." And pointed to Ryoma. All eyes were on Sakuno as she walked toward her seat. 'Oh gosh, Minna please stop staring' she thought.

'So this is the new transfer student, eh?' Ryoma thought as he watched Sakuno take her seat in front of him.

'OMG he's so hot! AAHHH!' Tomoka mentally screamed as she her to fists up to her face and shook. She reached out and poked Sakuno's shoulder. Chills were sent up and down Sakuno's back when Tomoka poked her, with all the tension on her who wouldn't have them. She looked over her shoulder to see a girl with brown pigtails smiling at her, somehow she felt relived seeing it was Tomoka. Sakuno's eyes softened and smiled back at Tomoka, a cute tint of pink covered Tomoka's cheeks. 'He's even better than I expected! He'll be mine for sure! I'll be the first to notice his true beauty and be the president of his fan club! Go! Go! Tomoka! Fighting!' Tomoka thought.

"Hi I'm Osakada Tomoka, seems we're going to be sitting together for the whole year," she said as she motioned for a handshake. Sakuno gladly took her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tomo-chan. I'm Kinimoto Kaname, you can call me Kaname if that's alright?"

"Hai" Tomoka immediately replied. 'He called me "Tomo-chan"!' Tomoka began to daydream of having a lovey-dovey school year with Kaname (Sakuno).

"Kaname-kun" she unconsciously whispered.

"Um Tomo-chan" Sakuno said as she tried to get to get Tomoka out of her wild imaginary and pay attention.

"Oh Yeah" Tomoka suddenly said, finally came back to reality, remembered she had to introduce her classmates. "Let me introduce everyone for you. This fool behind me is Satoshi Hioro, he's annoying, arrogant, conceited and loves brags about his years in tennis even though he's not that good. Just to warn you." She pointed to Hioro, who was currently had his book standing on its ends on his desk while poking it without it falling. And unsuccessfully did but scrambled to catch it before it fell and getting scolded from the teacher. Both girls sweat dropped.

"The guy behind Mr. tennis years is Katsuo Mizuno. He's good friend and he's patient or else he wouldn't be Hioro's friend, if you know what I mean." Tomoka explained while Sakuno nodded with her fingers on her chin, both looking Katsuo. He had his cheek resting on the palm of his hand and his elbow stood on the desk supporting his head. Katsuo was sitting quietly, but not really paying attention.

"On Kastuo's right is Kato Kachiro. He's also one of Hioro's friends, surprisingly." Tomoka continued. Unlike the other two guys Kachiro was actually trying to follow along with the lesson. He was constantly taking notes and looking at the board and back to his paper.

"And that hottie over there is Echizen Ryoma-sama!" she announced. Sakuno almost instantly became confused about what Tomoka said, she never heard someone call someone else "sama", who are the same age as him or her. 'Sama?' Sakuno thought.

"He's the Prince of tennis and of the school! And so proud to be the president of his fan club!" she said the last part with tears of joy falling down her cheek. Sakuno sweat dropped.

"His signature moves are Twist Serve, Drive B, Twist Smash, Twist Serve Tornado, Drive A, Drive C, Drive D, Cool drive…" Tomoka kept going on and on about Ryoma, while Sakuno slowly blocked out Tomoka's voice.

'Prince? Who does he think he is?' Sakuno thought. Sakuno started to rant about how she perceived Ryoma, on how Tomoka described him. But only to be interrupted.

"Tomoka-san, Kaname-kun. I know it's good to make friends and all, but try doing it when class's over." The teacher informed the two. They went red like a thermometer and slouched in their seats, out of embarrassment. While the trio started to chuckle to themselves. Almost instantly Tomoka sent glares back at them, but only to let more laughter start.

Ryoma, who witnessed everything, now still wandering what was wrong with Sakuno, or better known as Kaname. Something about him (her) made Ryoma feel uneasy and suspicious, like something wasn't right. However he just shrugged it off and fell asleep as always.

* * *

"Finally! Class is done!" Tomoka exclaimed as she stood up and started to stretch. Sakuno only sat there and watched Tomoka and smiled. What else would she do, she knows, no one expect for Tomoka, she didn't know her way around the school so she could easily get lost and miss class. And no one even offered to give a tour, so why be rude (in Sakuno's mind) and ask. Luckily for her, the most talked about trio came to her desk.

"Hi, I'm Satoshi Hioro. Fourteen years old and four years of tennis experience. Pleased to meet you. Whatever loudmouth told you about me don't believe it." Hioro introduced but whispered the last part to Sakuno to hear but not low enough for Tomoka. Several veins popped on Tomoka's forehead as she began to grit her teeth.

"Eh?! What did you say Idiot?!" Tomoka shouted at Hioro.

"Nothing you Dork!" Hioro quickly retorted back as he turned around to face Tomoka. A sudden dark, angry aura surrounded them as a lighting flashed in the back, signaling they were on full on battle.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up, come on you, too."Katsuo said trying to break them apart while Kachiro helped too.

"A-are they always like that?" Sakuno questioned.

"Yeah, after a while you'll get used to it" Kachiro replied, standing in the middle of Tomoka and Horio. After being pulled apart, tomoka and the trio continued they're early activity, surrounding Sakuno's desk, giving out introductions.

"Well you must know who we are already with Tomoka telling you in class" Katsuo explained.

"I'm Kato Kachiro. Pleased to meet you."

"I'm Mizuno Kachiro."

"Please take care of me Kachiro-san, Katsuo-san and Hioro-san" Sakuno said as she got up, bowed and sweetly smiled at them.

'Whoa!' the three thought in unison 'He like super proper! There's no way he would be a delinquent'. 'He maybe not as bad as I thought' thought Hioro.

"Hey, is it true you were expelled from your other school for fighting?" Katsou asked.

"Is being on the kendo team easy?" Hioro questioned, right after Katsou.

"What rank are you?" Kachiro asked.

"You don't seem like a delinquent though." Katsou added.

"If you weren't expelled from school for fighting why would you come all the way from Tokyo to come here and study?" Kachiro concluded.

With all these questions hitting Sakuno, and having no time to answer. Sakuno only sat there, trying to keep up with the conversation as best as she can. She could only really catch on the base of they're conversation and think up a quick and believable answer. But being thrown 'Kendo club', 'delinquent', and 'getting expelled out of school for fighting' Sakuno held her tongue.

"Well umm" she stalled.

"I don't know you heard but they're probably mostly fakes. I was never expelled from school; my parents chose to transfer me. I was in the kendo club but I only worked on simple attacks and reflexes. I also wasn't put in a rank." She explained her situation.

"But you still didn't answer the last one. You went to a private school in Tokyo, right? But why did you transfer here?" Kachiro reminded her.

'I would tell you if I could but just can't say that I transferred schools because my parents wanted to me to have a normal high school life but as a boy. And totally expose my secret to you. Gomen! Please forgive me.' Sakuno thought.

"Well my grandmother lives in this town and they want to watch over her and be close if anything happens." with every word she tugged more on the hem of her shirt, hoping they would believe her lies.

"Oh okay." the trio said and quickly left the topic as is.

"Well come on it's lunch break and we don't wanna used it all up by talking do we?" Tomoka exclaimed.

"Wanna have lunch with us Kaname-san?"Katsou asked. Sakuno's lit up with joy, "Hai!" she replied.

"Good! Let's go!" Tomoka cheered as she grabbed her lunch and headed toward the door. The others did the same.

"You coming Echizen?" Hioro asked, as they were about to leave the room. Everyone looked back at the tennis prodigy, who slowly got up from his seat and gave a simple 'hn' in reply and followed the group to the roof. Sakuno could only be annoyed with Ryoma, she hadn't ever met someone this arrogant as him. 'How rude he didn't even look at Hioro when he talked to him. I hate guys like that.' she thought.

* * *

"Wow, did you make that yourself Tomo-chan?" Sakuno amazed as she gawked at Tomoka's bento.

"Yeah, would you like some?" Tomoka replied, she a little red at Sakuno's flattery. Tomoka held up a piece of omelet with her chopsticks.

"Yes, Please." Sakuno said as she happily expected the small piece. "Itadakimasu" she said before she eat the omelet whole.

"It's good, what did you out inside of this?" Sakuno said curious of what made the taste as it did.

"Salt, pepper and a bit of parsley" Tomoka said with her finger on her chin.

"No wonder why it's good," Sakuno complimented "You're a great chef, Tomo-chan."

"T-thanks Kaname-kun" Tomoka said. "Let's see your lunch Kaname-kun. Kaname-kun's Oka-san must be a great cook, too."

Sakuno untied the small blanket covering her bento and opened her bento. The container was filled with fried fish, little mini sausage octopuses, Kimichi, and other Japanese quiescence, with a whole lot of rice. The scent filled the area and made your mouth water.

"Wow I was right!" Tomoka said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ano, actually I made it myself." Sakuno muttered as she scratched the back of her head. Tomoka blinked twice.

"EEHH!" Tomoka and the trio screamed. Somehow the trio came in the conversation, too.

"No way!" they said in disbelieve, "You actually made a this yourself?" Kachiro asked.

"Y-yeah, you see my mom isn't really the one to cook cause whenever she gets in the kitchen something explodes, something's on fire or the whole kitchen is a mess, so either me or my dad cooking." Sakuno explained, remembering the last time her mom went into the kitchen.

**Flash Back**

It was on Sakuno's tenth birthday and she wanted to make a cake for Sakuno. When Sakuno and her dad got home they both her in the kitchen, which was now a burnt flour mess, icing the cake. The cake looked like a professional chef made it, with Rose petals from top to bottom and was 2 layers. However her mom had egg and sugar on her apron and a perfectly floured face.

"Happy Birthday Sakuno-chan!" Her mom said as she held up the cake, which now had candles, and walked toward the two. She bent down to Sakuno's height and smiled at her daughter.

"Arigato Oka-san" Sakuno said as she hugged her mom, she took her index finger and scooped a bunch of icing and ate it. But instantly froze and began to turn a little bit green.

"Saku-chan, what's wrong?" her mom innocently asked.

"Nothing Oka-san. I'm gonna put my stuff down in my room and come down after, kay?" she said while waving her hands in front of her and quickly heading upstairs.

"Otou-san can you have the first piece, you to taste it first." She said sweetly before fully leaving the room. As soon as she reached the last step of the stairs, she collapsed on the floor. She started to regret ever eating the icing and make a vow to never pick on food. Her corpse lied lifelessly there for ten minutes before her dad found her.

"O-otou-ssan" she barely said, extending her toward her dad.

"Sakuno!" he almost yelled, trying to beware of her mother, as he ran toward his daughter.

"Let's keep this a secret from mom, kay?" her dad asked.

"Hai"

**End of Flash Back**

Without warning they all picked up a piece of fried fish from Sakuno's bento and plopped it into their mouths. Instantly a glowing aura surrounded their faces.

"Sugoi!" they exclaimed, with fake tears streaming out of their eyes.

"T-thanks" A tent of pink covered her cheeks.

"Is this all you can make Kaname-kun?" Tomoka asked.

"No, actually I can make radish kimichi, Soba noodles, sushi, curry, cakes, puddings, cookies, ramen from scratch, stews, soups, so almost anything you can think of."

"WOW"

The girls started talking about recipes, ingredients, dramas and other girl stuff. The guys' mouths dropped as the girl's conversations went on. It wasn't typically to seen, a guy and a girl talk about things like the latest romantic dramas and shoujo manga, you don't ever see a guy talking about that or even watching it or reading it.

'What the heck? He's so girly' Ryoma thought, who was sitting across from them watching to whole thing.

'I bet he's one of those play boys who learns about cooking and dramas just to talk to girls and get close up to them when they ask him to give them cooking lessons.' Hioro thought as he imagined Sakuno icing a cake and feeding it to a girl. He shook his head in disapproval.

'Woah! He must be one of those chefs, disguised as a high school student, who came here to steal recipes like in that one manga.' Kachiro thought. He pictured Sakuno wearing a brown trench coat and a detective hat, ease dropping on girls.

'Mmmm … that sounds good!' Katsuo dreamed up all kinds of food floating around him as his mouth started to water and drool coming out. Unluckily for him everyone

caught a side glance of him and stared at him.

**After school **

Ryoma and the other regulars were doing their daily practice in the courts.

"Today's training we're going to practice our volleys" Inui started," Try get the ball the as high as you can, the person who volleys the lowest has to drink my new and improved Penal tea." He held up a glass of boiling green substance. Almost all the regulars paled expect for Fuji and Tezuka.

"Mmm Inui juices are the best" Fuji said.

"How can he drink that without throwing up." Eiji whispered to Momo.

"I don't know sempai" Momo replied.

"Momo" Tezuka called, " you're up first". His words sent chills up Momo's back.

Momo grabbed a ball and used all of his strength to hit the ball.

"8 ft. 3 in." Inui said as he wrote down in his notebook. Next Ryoma, Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Tezuka, Kaido, and Taka was last.

"BURNING!" He yelled as he grabbed a racket and hit the ball. Taka hit the ball the so hard the ball went outside of the court. A person was walking on the sidewalk were the ball was going to fall.

"Watch Out!" they all screamed but the person didn't seem to hear them and kept walking.

* * *

**Please review, follow, and fav. they really help the speed when i update it. **

**Thank you everyone who has already did so. **

**Im so sorry but there won't be any Ryosaku moments till later in the chapters. (plz bare with me) **


	3. First Day part 2

**Sorry for not updating in such a long time! I really wanted to update this sooner (like in the beginning of this month or the ending of last month) but I got sidetracked with my tumblr and other manga. I'm sorry! Thank you for reading my story and the WONDERFUL reviews! **

* * *

'Why does English have to be so hard? Why can't we all just speak Japanese? It's so much easier then English.' Sakuno thought.

Class finished a while ago but she was still in class trying to understand the most difficult language in the world, English. (It is actually the hardest language to understand and learn) English was never one of Sakuno's favorite subjects, she didn't even like English. Her best scores were C's and at the very luckiest C+, she barely getting by. She would have failed all her classes if it weren't for her slave driving parents tutoring her, who were English exports.

She stood up from her seat and slowly walked toward the door with her English textbook in her nose in the book.

'I suck at English!' she concluded as she walked pass the tennis courts. Then she heard someone call out a faint 'Watch Out' but she simply ignored it, and stuck her nose right back in the book. Little did she know a very powerful tennis ball was coming her way.

She stopped in her tracks, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked up to the sky; just then she caught a side-glance of the tennis ball coming her way. Sakuno's reflexes kicked in, she didn't have much time to dodge but she did it. She quickly moved her head back wards and the tennis ball flew straight across in front of her, just barely touching her nose. But in the process she dropped her textbook.

'Phew that was close' Sakuno thought. The image of the tennis popped into her head, 'Tennis' she thought as she looked at the courts and saw the regulars running toward her.

"Hey are you ok?" Oishi asked as he grabbed her face and examined her. Sakuno, who was never touched by a boy in her life expect for her dad, turned bright red and shook Oishi off and took a few steps back.

"I'm fine." She stated while waving her hands before her, "I wasn't hi-" just then the same tennis ball came back and hit her in the head, making her fall on her face.

"Never mind" she slowly got and tried to brush off the dirt off her clothes and face, but only caused smudges on her face. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Taka asked, feeling a little guilty for endangering Sakuno.

"Yeah" she said and smiled.

"That's good. Do you need do you need an icepack or anything for your head?" Oishi said, relived.

"No it doesn't really hurt." She said, "I just wasn't paying attention, it's not your fault. Sorry for the disturbance" she bowed and started to walk away. Everyone looked confused at what happened, why was she apologizing it wasn't her fault the ball almost hit her.

She only got a few feet away from them before she turned back around and started to look around, like she was missing something.

"Actually can you help me look for something? It's my English textbook, I think I dropped it when ball came." She said still looking around.

"Oi" Ryoma said.

Ryoma instantly took her attention, "Yes Echizen-kun" she said.

He pointed at her foot, "You're stepping on it," he said bluntly.

"Eehh?!" she instantly looked down at her foot. He was right; she was smashing it into the ground. Her shoe sat right on the cover and when she removed it there was a footprint. But fortunately none of the pages were ripped and no major damage was done. She went down to pick it up but someone already did so.

Taka, still feeling guilty, bent down to the ground and picked up the book. He swiftly brushed off the dirt and gave it to her.

"I'm really sorry for what happened. You see I was the one who hit the ball. Do you wanna come to my dad's shop for sushi after practice, on the house?" He said as he looked into her eyes.

"No, no there's no need for you to do for you to do that, I'll only be a burden." She kindly refused him.

"You won't be a burden, we always go to Taka's after games so one more time won't make a difference. Besides it's a Sempai's honor to take his kohai out for a treat. Nya~" Eiji butted in. Taka grabbed her hands, "Please. I insist." He said.

'Aww, why does he have to be so nice. I'm a suker against those types of guys.' Sakuno thought as she stared at Taka, 'I can't win after all'.

"Fine." She gave in, breaking eye contract with Taka.

"You heard that Minna? We're going to my place for sushi tonight!" He turned around to the others.

"SUSHI!" yelled Eiji and Momo as they jumped into the air.

"Oh yeah, my name's Takashi Kawamura, but you can call me Taka" he said to her.

"I'm Ryu- I mean Kinimoto Kaname. Thank You Taka sempai." She replied as they shook hands.

"Kaname-san will you wait for me after practice?"

"Sure, Taka sempai"

"Come on, everyone back to practice!" Tezuka ordered the regulars. Taka broke away from Sakuno and started to run back to the courts with the others.

'Is it me or does his hands feel really soft and his wrists are so … small.' Taka thought.

Meanwhile Sakuno went to the bathroom and washed her face, then sat on the grass, near the tennis courts and still trying to understand the textbook.

* * *

"Everyone is dismissed", Sumire ordered.

"Sushi time!" Cheered Eiji and Momo as they jumped in the air.

"Stop screaming about food, you glutton!" Kaidoh hissed at Momo. Several veins popped on Momo's head.

"Shut it, viper!" Momo spat back.

"Your the one making all the noise, Spike head!" Kaidoh argued.

"Snake"

"Loud mouth"

"What did you say!?"

"Are you deaf, Idiot peach?!"

"At least I don't sound like a damn snake!" Momo rebounded as they're glaring contest begun.

"You guys should stop arguing or else you guys aren't going be coming" Oishi said with a stern voice. Both imbeciles silenced.

"Aww I wanna come too." the trio whined or more like Hioro.

"Of course you can." Taka exclaimed

"The more the merrier!" Eiji shouted as he hung his arms around the three's shoulders.

"Yay! Thanks Sempai!" the three said.

"You guys are going out to eat sushi again? I see. What's the occasion?" Sumire asked.

"Its a I'm-sorry-i-hit-you-with-a-ball occasion" Fuji answered, who just popped out of nowhere.

"Ah" Sumire sweat dropped, "Who hit who?"

"Taka hit Kaname-san"

'Kaname ... sounds familiar. Oh well it'll come to me later.' Sumire thought.

"Coach would you like to come this us?" Taka questioned.

"Nah, maybe next time. My grand daughter came to town so I wanna spend some time together with her. Today was her first day in her new school." Sumire explained.

"Grand daughter? I never you had one, Coach!" Eiji said kinda of surprised of his new discovery. All of the regulars looked at their coach with an I-never-knew look.

"Well you never asked and it's none of your business to know, yet." Sumire said, "Besides she lived in Tokyo with her parents. Her parents (and me) wanted us to spend more time together, so she just arrived yesterday (and also because her parents have to go a bunch of business trips all over the world). She'll be staying with me but she has her own apartment. She's about Ryoma's age but she's a month younger." Sumire explained.

'I hope she's pretty' Eiji thought as she imagined a girl with the same hair color as Sumire, short curls pigtails and big pretty black eyes. Wearing a Seigaku girl's uniform, making a peace sign. Eiji started to blush.

'Woah! Coach has a grand daughter, I bet she's cute and nice.' Momo thought as he imagined the same a girl as Eiji. He started to blush too.

'Grand daughter, you say, this might be fun.' Fuji thought.

'Apartment, world wide business trips? Is she rich?' Ryoma thought.

"Now lets go see who this 'Kaname' person is" Sumire said as the regulars and the trio exited the court.

* * *

**Sakuno's Place**

'Damn, I still don't get it!' Sakuno thought. She was still trying to understand her English textbook. 'Maybe I should get a tutor or something to help me. Mom and dad wouldn't mind would they? Oh well, I'll just call them up and ask them tonight after dinner. It'll be like 1:30 or something in London when I'll call them' she said to herself.

Taka and the others exited the court and started to walk to where Sakuno sat. Sakuno was totally focused on her textbook, she didn't notice the group of people standing in front of her.

"Ano ... Kaname-san, I'm done with practice. Come on let's go to my Dad's shop now." Taka said. Sakuno came back from her thoughts and finally realized the people around her.

"Gomen" she said as she put her textbook in her bag and stood up, "I'm ready, now"

"Oh yeah, I wanna introduce you to someone" Just then Sumire stepped out of the crowd, "This is our coach" Taka pointed out.

'Oba-chan' Sakuno thought.

'So she's Kaname, then? *sigh* I thought I told you to stay away from the regulars, Sakuno. You can't undo this now. Oh well, it's your problem now, just tell me when one of them find out. This will be interesting.' Sumire thought to herself as she stared at Sakuno while Sakuno stared back.

"Pleased to meet you, _Coach_." Emphasizing the word 'Coach' and bowed.

"Same too you, _Kaname-san_" Everyone started feel the intense aura around the two.

'This is really weird' they all thought in unison.

"Come on, I'm starving here." Eiji said trying to break to awkwardness and tension.

"Se you guys tomorrow, then." Sumire said as she walked away.

'Sakuno, if you don't want to let your secret out, then you better be careful.' Sumire mentally warned Sakuno.

* * *

**Taka's Dad's Restaurant**

****"I'm really sorry for what happened" Taka apologized.

"Its fine Taka-sempai, it was an accident. It's not liked you meant to hit me." Sakuno reassured.

"It'll be really funny if he did." Momo chuckeld as he stuffed his face with another piece of sushi.

"Momo, don't say that! Taka would never want to try to hurt someone." Oishi scolded.

"But I'm just say-" Eiji shoved a sushi into Momo's mouth, cutting him off.

"Momo-chan should not talk but eat." Eiji said.

Everyone was seated at a large long table that stretched to fit all thirdteen people on it. Taka sat at the head (head meaning middle front) with Sakuno at his right, as well as Eiji and Kaidoh who sat next to Sakuno. On the other side of Taka, his left, was Tezuka and Oishi. Ryoma exactly sat across from Sakuno. Momo, Hioro and Kachiro sat on his right, across from Taka, Tezuka, and Oishi. And on Ryoma's right was Fuji and Katsuo. Inui sat at the end of the table, next to Kaidoh and Katsou.

"So Ka-chan, Why were you so interested in that english textbook?" Eiji asked as he began to eat sushi too.

"Ka-chan?" She repeated.

"Can I call you that, Ka-chan?"

"Sure, I'm not really good at English so I was trying to study, you could say" she said as she put another piece of Ahi (Tuna) in her mouth.

"Ohhhh. I haven't seen you around before, what year are you in?" Eiji asked.

"I'm a 1st year. I just transferred schools today." She explained.

"Then welcome to the school, Kaname-san" Oishi said.

"Thank you uh ... um sorry I didn't catch your guys' names." Sakuno scratched the back of her head.

"My name is Oishi Shuichiro, you can call me Oishi-sempai. This is Tezuka Kunimitsu." he said pointing.

"I'm Eiji kikumaru, but you call me Eiji-sempai too~." Eiji said as he gave Sakuno a bright smile, "This is Kaidoh Kaoru, _he may look like this but he's actually a nice person_." Eiji whispered the last part into Sakuno's ear. Sakuno chuckled.

"That is Inui Sadaharu, _**never **and I mean **never **drink anything he gives you. Especially if it's a weird looking color, you'll never be the same again Ka-chan._" Eiji warned. Sakuno nodded obediently.

"I can hear you Eiji." Inui said in an evil voice, "You better watch out for the next practice, I'll be added something special just for you." He smirked. Inui's words sent chills up and down Eiji's back.

"Hey Ochibi wanna switch seats?" Eiji asked.

"No way, sempai. You got yourself into this." Ryoma didn't even look at Eiji but just went to eating. Eiji started to pout.

"You said you just transferred today, what class are you in?" Taka asked, kinda interested in his new little kohai.

"I'm in Class B5, Taka-sempai." Sakuno responded.

"So your in the same class as Echizen, Kachiro, Katsou, and Hioro." Momo interrupted.

"Hai"

"Oi, Echizen you never told us you had a new classmate!" Momo stated.

"You never asked and It was never you business to know" ryoma said coldly, then began to stare at Sakuno.

'Why does he have to be so rude for?! Momo-sempai only asked.' Sakuno thought as she roughly ate the piece of sushi she was holding.

"Oh yeah! My name's Momoshiro Takeshi, call me Momo-sempai, Kaname" Momo introduced himself as he extended a hand across the table.

"Momo-sempai it's rude to put your hands across the table." Ryoma scolded Momo and Momo glared at him and was about to pull back his hand but Sakuno caught it before he could fully do it. She looked at Ryoma and back to Momo.

"Pleasure to meet you Momo-sempai. Kaname Kinimoto." Sakuno said as she shook his hand and sat back down in her seat and started eating her sushi again. Ryoma glared at her. She looked up and lightly smirked.

'Serves you right.' She thought and went back to eating. She completely ignored Ryoma, who was staring at her, and started a chat with Taka.

'What the hell for?' Ryoma thought, pissed at Kaname. (Sakuno)

* * *

Before Sakuno knew it the night was up and everyone was ready to go home. She had fun and she got to make new friends with the Sempai-tachi.

"Thanks for the food." Sakuno said as she bowed again in front of Taka.

"It's no problem, kaname-san. Come back anytime you want. I hope we'll become good friends." Taka said as Sakuno waved 'Goodbye' and exited the shop.

"Me too." She replied. Once she was outside she got a phone call.

_**Wow Fantastic Baby **_

_**Boom shakala Boom shakala **_

_**Boom shakala **_

_**Dance Dance D-dance **_

"Moshi Moshi" she put her black IPhone to her ear.

"Sakuno, When are you coming back?" It was Sumire.

"I just left the restaurant and walking back. I'll be home in ten minutes, ok Oba-chan?" Sakuno replied.

"Ok, see you when you get here." Sumire said and hook up the phone. Sakuno put her phone back in her bag and started walking. Everything was quiet, it was late at night and she was in a small town, what do you expect. Sakuno walked those cold and lonely streets, to her dear grandmother's house.

* * *

Sakuno finally got to her destination, her grandma's house. Suprisingy all the lights were off or supposedly all, and she could smell something sweet, it was like a bakery. As she stepped in the house she heard Sumire's voice talking to someone but obliviously it was only she and Sumire in the house. So Sakuno was almost positive Sumire was on the phone with someone.

'I wonder who she's talking to' Sakuno thought.

Sakuno went inside the living room and heard her grandmother in the kitchen. Sakuno sneaked behind the kitchen door, which was open just a little bit. But just enough to see Sumire talking on the phone and a small glance of the oven, which was on.

"So it's for certain then?" Sumire said to the other person on the other side, "Ok."

"She won't mind"

"Kay, Bye." With that she hung up the phone.

Sadly Sakuno came just in time for the ending of the conversation. Sakuno put her ear to the door to listen to anything more, if there was, she fell right through the door and banged her head in the ground.

"Itatatat" She winched in pain as she rubbed her head and sat on the ground.

'Ease dropping, eh?' Sumire thought with a smirk on her face.

"So how was your group date, _Kaname-san?"_ Sumire teased as she leaned against the counter.

"D-date?" Sakuno asked with a confused expression.

"Then what do you call it when a guy takes you to a restaurant and buys dinner, Sakuno?" Sumire asked.

_"_Oba-chan, Taka-sempai not gay." Sakuno said as if it was the right thing to say, but it obliviously wasn't. Sumire face palmed at how slow her grand daughter was.

"Anyways Oba-chan, who were you talking to?" Sakuno asked and Sumire put her hand down from her face.

"Your mom" Sakuno got up from the ground and stood in front of Sumire.

"What did she say?" Sakuno asked. Sakuno's face was pale and she was tightly clenching the hem of her black Seigaku jacket, her knuckles turned white. Sumire saw this and smirked.

"You'll find out as soon as you need to" Sumire said playfully. Sakuno almost fell down out off surprise, 'Why does she do this ever single time?' Sakuno thought.

Sumire walked out of the room with an evil smirk on her face. 'That's what you get for not bringing back sushi and ease dropping on the nice conversation me and your mother were having.' she thought as she walked down the hallway.

* * *

Sakuno was still in the kitchen, trying to figure out why her punishment was given. Sakuno sighed.

"I should probably get some rest" she told herself out loud.

Sakuno looked over to the oven and opened it. There was a cake! It made Sakuno's mouth water. It's yummy looking dark chocolate icing and two layers made the cake look almost heavenly. Sakuno bent her knees and put her hands on them as she looked at the cake in the oven.

'Why did Oba-chan make a cake anyway?' she thought, she got up and looked around.

There were flour all across the counters, and egg shells were in the sink. Sugar was split on the cracked eggs on the floor. Several bowls and pans were piled in the other side of the sink, with batter slabbed across and on them. Sakuno sweat dropped. Now she knew where her mother got her cooking skills in the kitchen from, but her grandmother could actually make things you could eat.

'Oh No Oba-chan! Please come back!' she mentally pleaded to Sumire, who was already fall asleep in her room.

"Well ,I can't leave it alone like _this_. There's no point in sleeping now if I'm gonna have to wake up to this." She said as she put her hands on her hips.

She took her jacket off and placed it on a clean spot in the kitchen, behind her. She ruffled her sleeves up to her upper arms. First she eyed out the ingredients that were not destroyed or contaminated by her grandma and put the away in a clean spot,the same as her jacket, behind her. And started to wash dishes, mop the floor, clean the counters, etc. And in the mature of ten minutes the whole kitchen was literally sparkling clean.

Th girl had practice, she lived in a house with a mother as bad as this and she almost always wanted to cook when she had to time. And Sakuno was left to clean up the mess. There was no doubt that her mom was her grandmother's daughter.

Sakuno went back to the lonely ingredients behind her, and stared at them. 'Cookies' she thought out of the blue. It was probably the smell of freshly made cake and batter brought out her cooking instincts. Sakuno started to make a batch of cookies with the left over contents. She turned on the oven and took out the cake from the oven and placed it in the microwave.

She made chocolate chip cookies, fifty cookies in all. The scent of cookies filled the house. Sakuno finished the last batch of cookies and placed them on a plate with the other cookies. She stood in front of her immense pile of cookies. Sakuno was so happy making to cookies she didn't notice how many she many.

'Cookies' she thought, 'What to do with them now?' She started to tap her foot against the floor, thinking.

"I got it!" she cheered, "I'll give it to Sempai-tachi as a 'thank you' for treating me to dinner. I hope they'll like them!" She put almost all of the cookies in a large container and wrapped it with a mini blanket.

"Done" she said before she left the kitchen. Sakuno ran up stairs and ran straight to the bathroom to take a hot, steamy shower. Once she was done she got dressed in her pajamas and jumped on her bed. She put the covers over her and fell asleep.

* * *

**So how did you like? When you review i want you guys to score me on how well i did the story! (I made it up when i was typing out this story)**

**How did I do on humor? Humor = 10 points (max) 0 (least) **

**How well did I portray the characters personality? Character = 10 (max) 0 (least)**

**And put them together. Please review! And please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong! **

**(I think I'm gonna do something special at the end of everything chapter now)**

**Love, Mika Zaraki 141**


	4. Late or Early?

**Here's the recap of the last chapter: **

Sakuno is hit by Taka's ball and She is asked to dinner at his dad's restaurant. She accepts and the regulars, Sakuno and the trio goes to the restaurant. She is introduced to everyone and becomes friends with them (excluding Ryoma, both have negative feeling towards each other) When Sakuno comes home, she hears Sumire on the phone talking to someone. Sakuno finds out it was her mom but Sumire won't tell her what they we're taking about. Sakuno was left in the kitchen to clean and she also made cookies for the Taka and the regulars as a 'thank you'.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update this :( I really did want to finish typeing out this chapter before the end of Januaray but i had to do a big project for my science class, that took up all my time. Sorry, but ****Thank you for reading everyone! Even though this chapter might be boring and slow (in my opinion) **

**The song that starts the chapter is Korean and its called "Before the Dawn" or "B.T.D" by Infinite. (Kpop! XD) Please follow, favorite, and review! (they really do help!)**

* * *

_**Before the dawn (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Before the dawn (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
neol ggeutggaji ggok gajyeogago sipeo  
Before the dawn (Before the dawn)**_

Sakuno was sleeping peacefully until her phone annoying phone alarm rang. With her eyes closed still closed, she reached her phone, on the little table next to her bed and pressed the red snooze button. She wrapped her big white pillow around her head and sighed.

'It's morning already?' She thought. She looked through the little crack between the two ends of her pillow, and saw her clock. '6:00 … I still got time' she thought as she closed her eyes to back to sleep again but her conscious wouldn't let her.

'Sakuno it's time to get up, you sleepy head!' she conscious yelled at her.

'No! I don't want to!' she fought back with herself.

'If you don't you'll be late for school. And Oba-chan won't be so happy when you get detention for being tardy. And-'

'Fine.' She cut herself off. _(You probably think it's really weird she cut herself off) _

She slowly wobbled off from her bed to the bathroom, where she started her early morning routine (shower, put wig on, change clothes, etc.) she took her time, you could say. Once she was done and ready in the bathroom, she picked up her black backpack from the floor and rushed down the stairs. She found her grandmother is the kitchen.

"Ohayo Oba-chan" She greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo Sakuno." Sumire replied, she grabbed a piece of bread out of the toaster, put it out on a plate, which also had an egg, and gave it to Sakuno. "Breakfast." She said and she turned back around and started more making eggs for herself.

"Thanks, Oba-chan" Sakuno said as she left the room.

Sakuno went and put her plate down on the table. She grabbed her phone out of her bag and set it on the table. She took a bit of the bread and tapped the screen the of her phone, and immediately turned on. She looked over at her phone and almost choked. The time on her phone was 9:30!

Sumire was already at the table, drinking coffee. She looked over at her granddaughter and raised an eyebrow.

"Oba-chan why didn't you tell me to get up earlier!?" she grabbed her bag from the ground and shoved the toast and egg in her mouth. She rushed toward the door, slipped on her shoes and ran out of the house. She sprinted out onto the streets, while still trying to get her foot fully into the shoe and resisting to crash into the side walk, the same time. She finally finished with her shoes and payed attention to the hanging toast, she was holding with her mouth (she already finished the eggs when running).

When she got to the school gates, she had already finished her toast. She ran down the empty schools grounds. She stood in front of the schools main entrance, panting, with her hands on her knees. Sakuno straighten up after a couple minutes of gasping for air.

'Here it goes' She thought.

No one likes being late for class, for two reasons. One, You'll most likely get scolding for the teacher and get detention, if you do it enough. And two, which is the worst (in my opinion), every single person's undivided attention is all yours once you step foot in the classroom. All those stares can make a person **really **timid and nervous. Especially if the person is already shy at it is, like our dear Sakuno.

She was about to enter through the door, when someone called her fake name. She turned around to see Oishi, Eiji and Taka.

"Kaname-san" Oishi repeated as Eiji waved and ran in front of her.

"Hey Ka-chan, What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Eiji asked as he stood next to Oishi.

Sakuno gave them a questioning look, "What are you talking about?" she said.

Eiji blinked, "What are _you_ talkingabout?"

She rummaged through her bag, grabbed her phone, stuck her hand out in front of her and showed it to them. "I'm late for class! It's probably 9:55 by now! And why aren't you in class sempai?!" she exclaimed.

They looked at her Galaxy Note 2 (it's a type of phone, look it up if you don't know) and back at her. Eiji cracked up laughing, while Taka and Oishi sweat dropped.

"Kaname-san" Taka said, "Your phone is upside down." He turned her phone right side up, so the time wasn't 9:45 or whatever it looked like before, but 6:45.

"Ehhh!" she shouted and fell on her knees.

"Don't worry Kaname-san, everyone makes mistakes." Oishi comforted as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah" Taka added as he put his hand on the other.

"But not everyone makes such a stupid mistake like that." Eiji whispered while still giggling at her.

She glared at him. Eiji stopped giggling. Sakuno looked up back at Taka and Oishi's angelic faces, and couldn't help but smile at them.

"Thanks sempai-tachi" she said, "Oh yeah, here you go." She grabbed a median size container wrapped in a blanket, out of her school bag and gave it to Taka.

"What's this?" Taka asked.

"Cookies."she replied. Instantly Eiji's ears perked up once he heard the word "cookies".

"It's my way of saying thanks for taking me to dinner last night, I really had fun." She smiled.

"You didn't really have to do this Kaname-san. I hit you and-" he said pushing the container back to her but she just pushed it back to him.

"I _wanted_ to do this sempai. But if you don't take it then it'll just be trash that I'll have to throw away." She said.

"Yeah, Taka. Don't let your little kouhai's hard work go to waste and throw perfectly good cookies. Just expect it." Eiji added as he peered over Taka's shoulder, staring at the container.

"Well, then I'll take this, thanks Kaname-san" He said and bowed.

Taka unwrapped the little pink blanket and opened the Ziploc container. As he opened the container, the scent of freshly made cookies engulfed the room. The boy's eyes widen as they saw the most perfect looking chocolate chip cookies in their life. The cookies looked to good to be real. Eiji was the first to snap out of the cookie daze. He instantly grabbed on the very top of the pile and stuffed it into his mouth.

"H-how is it?" Sakuno asked as she fiddled with the hem of her black Seigaku jacket.

"OH. MY. GOSH. It's _SO _good!" the red head exclaimed as he savored the delicious piece of pastry heaven. Both Oishi and Taka decided to taste some too after seeing Eiji's reaction.

"Mmmmmm," Taka and Oishi said as they devoured the cookie.

"Did you make yourself?" Oishi asked as he licked his fingers.

"Yeah, D-do you like it?" Sakuno asked, totally oblivious to their reactions.

"Like?" Eiji said. Sakuno's heart stopped.

"More like Love!" Eiji cheered as he reached one more cookie.

"You're an amazing baker, Kaname-san!" Taka praised. A little blush tinted her cheeks from Taka's flattery.

"T-thanks" Sakuno replied, "Anyway what are you guys doing here so early here in the morning?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes.

"We're here for tennis practice." Oishi explained.

"Tennis, eh?" Sakuno said, "So the tennis club has morning practices, then?"

"Yes and no. Cause you see only the regulars morning practices." Eiji interrupted.

"Oh, ok" Sakuno replied. '_Being a regular must be a big deal.' _She thought.

"Oh yeah!" Eiji started, "We have a tennis match this Saturday. Please oh please come Ka-chan!" he said with big puppy eyes.

"Um well" she said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, Come to the match! You can see how good we are, we even won nationals!" Oishi insisted.

"Um well, uh ... you see-" She stuttered. "A-actually I have s-some thing planned already senpai-tachi" she lied.

The three looked at her with curiosity. She started to sweat a bit. You see she actually had _nothing _planned on Saturday but just sit in her grandma's house and go to sleep, but they didn't need to know that. It would only cause her more trouble if they did. The constant asking of questions like where she lived, whom does she live with, and the most important question she would _really_ need to avoid; when can I come over? And not being able to answer them would only make them more suspicious about her and right now she didn't need that, especially on her second day of school.

"What _do _you have planned Ka-chan?" Eiji said. They weren't gonna fall for her shabby little lie that easily.

'Crap!' Sakuno thought.

"Um well, you see sempai-tachi ... m-my parents wants me to stay home and finish unpacking my stuff from my boxes and everything, you know." Her voice shaky but believable at the same time.

"Oh, Ok ka-chan.", Eiji said. It felt like weight was lifted of her shoulders. "But-" The weight was put back and was tripled. " You have to pinky swear that next time you _absolutely _have to come next time" Eiji said as he held out his pinky to her. She gladly took it and smiled at the three of them as they shook and broke away. Sakuno's smile seemed to brighten the room for the third year trio. Her smile was so warm and gentle-looking like as if she were the person who was with you all your life and knew everything about (in the most non stalker-ish way) and felt the most comfortable with.

"Woah." the boys said unconsciously.

She stopped smiley and started to pout a bit, "What?"

"Bestu ni" they replied in unison and looked away as a slight blush swept across their faces.

"Hey Ka-chan, you sure you're not a girl?" Eiji teased as he leaned over to her face and poked her cheek. Sakuno's whole face turned bright red like a strawberry.

"N-no way! I'm a guy, hahaha Eiji-sempai is so funny." She fake laughed as she backed away from Eiji. "W-well, I have to get to class now. Ja ne sempai-tachi!" She turned around and rushed into the school.

"That was weird" Oishi said as Eiji put his hands on his burning cheeks.

"Yeah" Taka replied.

"Ka-chan is sure one mysterious person." Eiji added.

'Why did I blush?' they all thought at the same time. They stood there for a few more minutes until they entered the building to go to their classrooms, to put their stuff down.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakuno was already in her classroom. Her back was against the front door as she clutched her chest. 'How did they find out so easily?! I've only been in this school for two days!' She franticly thought. 'I can't be found out, I promised Oba-chan, Okaa-san, and Otou-san I wouldn't!' She eased off the door and walked over to her desk. She looked calmly at her desk.

'I'm going to be spending my four years of high school here.' she sighed, 'Okaa-san ... Otou-san, why did you do this to me? There must be another reason for you to do this to me and not only because you 'just-wanted-to'. She frowned at her little brown TO DO

'Pull yourself together Sakuno!' she mentally shouted at herself, 'You _just _got here and your gonna give up already? No you're not, you're gonna pull through this!' She pumped herself up and changed her expression, instead of a pitiful frown; she confidently smiled at herself and pumped a fist in the air. She wasn't going to give up when the challenge just started! There was no way her grandma or even herself would be proud of her if she did that.

She yanked her fist down, so now her palm was facing her chest and clutched it even tighter. She smirked. She carelessly dropped her bag on the ground, next to her desk and stepped over to the window. She grabbed the bottom and quickly pulled it up all the way, and took a deep breath.

"I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP WHEN THE CHALLENGE JUST STARTED! THROW THE BEST YOU GOT AND I'LL RETURN IT TWO TIMES AS HARD!" she yelled the loudest she could. Her voice echoed off the walls, trees and bounced back at her.

She sat down in her seat and smiled. She made her arms into a pillow and settled her head down. Sakuno slowly drifted off to sleep. (she came to school really early and ran all the way there, who wouldn't be tired)

Little did Sakuno know that she wasn't the only one who heard her little yelling confession.

* * *

The regulars were just in the middle of practice when they all heard a small high pitched voice scream; "I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE UP WHEN THE CHALLENGE JUST STARTED! THROW THE BEST YOU GOT AND I'LL IT TWO TIMES AS HARD!"

All of them stopped what they were doing and started to look around.

"What was that?" Eiji said as he examined the school buildings behind him.

"I don't know, Eiji" Oishi replied.

After a five mintues of looking around, everyone just brushed it off or just ignored that that ever happened.

* * *

**So how do you guys like it? Please tell me! Sorry for the sucky ending :( Please review, favorite, follow! **


	5. Suspicions

**Hey! So this is kinda the other part of the last chapter, this is what happened with Eiji, Oishi and Taka after they left Sakuno. This is my make-up for not being able to update January. :D**

**Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

**7:20 am**

Ryoma just finished mourning practice. Sweat glistened off his perfectly toned biceps in the sun. The sweaty teen entered the boy's showers and got ready for class.

As he got back out of the showers and came to the locker room he noticed his sempai-tachi in the locker room too, Eiji, Oishi and Taka to be exact. They didn't seem to notice his presence, not that he cared it will only cause him trouble if they did. As he came to his locker, on the other side from where they were at, he remembered that they weren't really focused today in practice.

_**Flash Back**_

"50 laps around the courts" Tezuka ordered. The regulars immediately followed their team captain instructions.

Today seemed different from other days, Eiji, Oishi and Taka were all acting _unusual_. Eiji wasn't as cheerful and energetic as normal; on the latter he was very quiet and shy happy looking. Have you ever been really happy and you wanted to tell someone about your happiness but you wouldn't know who? And you would just smile to yourself and think things over in your mind? Well, that's how he looked like, silently smiling and chuckling to himself.

While Oishi was another story, he was straight faced and seemed to be deep in thought. Even though he was running with the others, it looked like his mind was somewhere else.

Taka was just like Oishi but he seemed more aware of what was happening but also out of it. He would he would start to look around like it was the first time noticing things about the courts and the atmosphere. And when Fuji gave Taka the tennis racket when running laps, he said nothing but his eyes were filled with flames and started to run faster. Not even one word of "BURNING!" or "C'MON BABY!" just plain silence.

This weird and tense atmosphere had the other regulars on the edge.

"H-hey you guys, okay?" Momoshiro asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, Momo-chan. Is something wrong?" Eiji asked innocently.

"No, nothing" Momo replied.

"Okay." Eiji said and went back to his little own wonderland.

The whole run was silent and uncomfortable, expect for Momo, who was trying to get a conversation going but failed.

'What's wrong with sempai-tachi today?' Ryoma thought. After several minutes the agonizing run was done, and the rest of practice began.

"Today we're going to be facing each other again." Inui announced, "Kaidoh vs. Oishi, Momo vs. Eiji, Ryoma vs. Taka, and Tezuka vs. Fuji." The pairs went to their assigned courts and the matches began to start.

All eyes were on the three weirdos on the tennis courts. The games were tight and tense, and the courts were quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the swishes on the tennis rackets, bouncing balls and fate sound of breathing. Oh yes, and that familiar shout, which even got the three weirdos.

The matches ended, Kaidoh and Oishi 7-6, Momo and Eiji 6-5, and Ryoma and Taka 6-5, all in Kaidoh's, Momo's and Ryoma's favor. (For Fuji and Tezuka, Tezuka won)

"Dissmissed!" Tezuka shouted, "Oishi, Eiji, and Taka I need to talk you" he said signaling them to come to the side where he was, as the others went to the showers. The three followed the command.

"You guys let your guard down. What's wrong with you, today? Did something happen?" Tezuka said monotony.

"No." they all said at once.

"Then why are you guys like this?" Tezuka insisted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, when we came to school we saw something that is really ... ummm, it's kinda hard to explain. If you saw it then you would understand." Taka explained normally.

"It's okay, I think I understand but next time don't let this _problem_ get in the way on your tennis, okay? And also it's okay to tell me about stuff like this if it's big." Tezuka said.

"Hai" They all replied.

"Class is going to start soon so you guys should go get ready." Tezuka informed as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, you guys sure need a shower, cause you _stink!_" Eiji teased as he pinched is nose. It seemed they were back to their normal themselves now.

"Hey!" Eiji and Taka retorted.

"Just Kidding~" Eiji said as he ran to the showers while Oishi and Taka were at his heels.

_ **End of Flash Back**__  
_

Ryoma stood in front of his locker just across from his sempai-tachi. He just finished changing clothes and was about to leave and go class when he heard Eiji's cheerful voice. Ryoma's stoic face turned into a smirk as he thought his were back to normal.

"There's one thing I still don't get, why did we do 'that' when _he _smiled?" Taka said.

"I don't know, but maybe what Eiji said about him and sisters is right." Oishi concluded. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, he became suddenly interested into his sempai's _interesting _conversation, 'this might get good' he thought, 'God, I sound like Fuji-sempai'

"Yeah, I AM right!" Eiji praised himself.

"But we don't even know anything about Kaname-san's family" Taka said, "What if he's an only child?"

"What if he has a bunch of sisters that make him model and cosplay as girl" Eiji retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest and made a pouty lip.

'Why are they so interested about that punk's family' Ryoma thought, really pissed, him and Kaname (Sakuno) weren't really each other's good sides.

"Taka's right, we know nothing about him. Sorry Eiji." Oishi said as he put a hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"Fine then, we'll just ask Ka-chan after school, kay?" Eiji concluded.

"Okay." Oishi and Taka replied as all of them left the room.

Ryoma stood there confused as ever, he slammed his locker shut and leaned against it. He ruffled his wet with his hand; he had so many questions left unanswered. But what him wonder the most was why he was interested in the topic; he disliked Kaname (Sakuno) so why is he so interested in his social life. He sighed. There was no use of staying there in the locker room anymore, his sempai-tachi were no longer there and he was no longer going to get anymore information, so he decided to leave and head for class.

* * *

Ryoma walked down through the empty hallways of the school, no one was in school it was too early to come. As he walked through the hallways, his foot steps echoed off the walls. It was kinda like one of those anime episodes where a bunch of teenagers go to the school in the middle of the night and try to test out the great seven mysteries of their school, but expect here it was only Ryoma and it was morning.

He finally got to he classroom; he lifted his head to the small window, looking into the classroom and saw a dark looking figure. He scowled at the figure, trying to look clearly through the dirty glass slot in the door. Without hesitation he entered the classroom, not making a sound. As he walked closer he noticed that the being was a guy sleeping. The closer he got the more he could identify the person.

'Red hair' he thought as he took a step, 'fair skin' and another, 'red cheeks' and another step. He came to notice a name tag on the person's bag, on the floor. The black bold letters read **Kinimoto** **Kaname**, on the front. Ryoma widened his eyes as he noticed the sleeping individual was Kaname (Sakuno).

He stared at Sakuno, 'What is he doing here, at this time?' he thought. He sat on the desk to the side of Sakuno, Tomoka's seat. He propped his elbow up in the desk and rested his chin on his palm.

Ryoma's golden eyes scanned Sakuno head to toe. Sakuno's wig was plastered to her face and a light swept across her face, from ear to ear. Her fair skin complimented her heart shaped face very well. She had such a peaceful, angelic expression on her face. There seemed to be like a glowing, warm aura that enveloped her. Ryoma stared at her figures and noticed how girly she looked.

'Woah, he looks like a girl' he thought. Ryoma felt his face heat up and his blood rush to his face. He instantly looked away and slammed his fist against the desk.

'Damn! What's wrong with me? He's a freaking guy! Grrr! What's wrong with me!?' he mentally shouted at himself.

Sakuno moaned and scrunched up her eyebrows because of the sudden noise. Ryoma flung his head to her, and widened his eyes. He started to panic, thinking she was going to wake up.

'Oh my gosh! What am I going to do?! If he wakes up and he sees me staring at him, he'll think I'm a gay pervert!' Ryoma thought. He felt like he could rip his hair out of his head. She moaned again, making Ryoma skip a heart beat. He froze in the seat and turned his head to the other side, so if she did wake up she wouldn't that he was staring.

But after a couple more moments he seemed to be at more ease, he turned back around and saw her sleeping soundly. He let out a sigh of relived and his muscles became relaxed again.

'I should probably move just in case he'll wake up.' He thought. He slowly got up trying to make no noise and moved back to his seat. He laid down on his desk too and soon slowly fell asleep. It seemed he was exhausted from all the stuff that happened this morning with his sempai-tachi and Kaname (sakuno).

* * *

**So what do you think? Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**I would like to make a special thanks to **

**Yukina-chan 15 **

**and**

** Slam'in Burst**

** for your wonderfully and constant reviews. :D**

**And another thank you for all of my new and old followers/favoriter! And especially the people who review! (the reviews REALLY help in the process of typing out and coming up with more ideas for chapters in the future!) **


	6. Tutor thoughts

**Hey everyone! I really appreciated your reviews, they really did help me! Sorry for not updating for awhile, things happened that stopped me from updating at the set date i wanted to upload this. I originally wanted to update this is the beginning of march. (but the good thing about this is that I added more good stuffs that was in the original one!) Besides this chapter is just for pure enjoyment!**

** Thank you for supporting my story! Hop you guys like it! **

* * *

"Kaname-kun," a high-pitched feminine voice called.

"Hey Kinimoto, class is going to soon start!" Called another voice, which was more deep and fuller sounding than the other voice.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the bright light in the room. She could only see two blurry figures but as her eyes gradually got used to the light and the figures became clear. The figures turned out to be Tomoka's and Horio's heads on her desk, only of few inches away from hers. She widened her eyes and shrieked as she jumped up and fell over chair.

Don't they understand by now? Sakuno and close contact don't go well together, especially with guys! She just didn't just like close contact by itself, but she also has to keep that ever so important secret about being a girl! With people so close to her, how could she keep that secret for long? Sakuno has a very feminine face, if you paid attention to her features (like Ryoma did). She wouldn't have a chance if they keep doing this.

"Itatata!" she cried as she rubbed she now hurting butt.

"Man, you sure are clumsy." Horio said as he gave her a look.

He leaned forward and kindly extended his hand out to help. She gladly took it. They gripped hands and he pulled her up. She was surprisingly light and easy for Horio to pick up; he expected much more of heavier weight to support so he put much more force into picking her up. He pulled her up so rapidly her feet left the ground for a couple of seconds as she knocked foreheads with Horio.

"IATAtata ... ", Sakuno and Horio shouted in pain, as they held as they held their foreheads and backed away to leaned on their desks. The other three started to laugh.

"You _both _are clumsy" Tomoka said emphasizing, both, as she looked mockingly at Horio.

"Shut it, loud mouth!" Horio retorted as he glared at Tomoka.

Tomoka only smirked and crossed her arms over chest. She just ignored him and turned her attention to Sakuno, who was sitting in her seat while softly rubbing her forehead as if the motion would ever stop the pain. Her face was turned upwards with both of her hands shielding her eyes from the light. She noticed Tomoka staring at her. She nervously took her hands down from her red forehead and looked at Tomoka.

"Is there something wrong, Tomo-chan?" She said innocently to Tomoka.

Tomoka scrunched her lips to the side and squinted are Sakuno's head. She moved a little closer to Sakuno, with her eyes still on the forehead. She swiftly turned around to her desk and started to rustle through her bag. Sakuno and everyone sweat dropped.

"Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said.

Tomoka stopped. It seemed she found for what she was looking for. With the item in hand, she turned around back to Sakuno. Tomoka began to slowly pat Sakuno's head with the small cold pack; she had gotten from her bag.

"Pretty boys like you shouldn't go around hurting yourselves, what if next time it's cut? You need to be more careful." she said as she focused on Sakuno's red forehead. Kachiro and Katsuo almost fell over out of shock and Horio's face instantly turned sour.

"Hey! What about me?!" Horio scoffed, "I've known you more years then how many days you've been with this guy!" Not that he liked Tomoka, with them being moral enemies and everything but that he and Kaname (sakuno) had the same injury and she actually choses to go to _Kaname_ and help _kaname_ instead of _him_. Even enemies need to help each other once in a while, right? ... No, well at least not in Tomoka's case that is.

"So what?" Tomoka turned around and looked irritated as ever, "The only reason I didn't help you but him was because ... He's prettier than you!" she said as she pointed her index finger at him. She evilly smirked and swiftly turned around, she began treating Sakuno's forehead once again.

Sakuno couldn't help but chuckle at Tomoka and Hoiro. It was the first time for her to see two people act like this to each other. You see, in her old private school everyone was friends and were kind and polite to each other. But it was the policy of the school, of course. They lived by the three R's; respect, responsibility and relationships. The people of the school were brought up by those rules, since most of the ones who were in the school were there since kindergarten. Everyone knew everyone and was friends. Nothing like fights or hatred existed in that school, sure there was battles and rivals but they were all friendly and civil.

Tomoka down at Sakuno, laughing and smiling, her eyes and her expression softened. She also smiled too. And yet again the phrase "smiles are contagious" was proved right again.

After Horio ranting behind Tomoka and Sakuno's back, so about 5 mins, everything cooled down. They we're all once again crowded around Sakuno's desk, talking.

"When is Echizen going to wake up?" Hoiro said. They all looked in the back and saw Ryoma, who was currently sleeping. His arms crossed over his desk serving as a pillow for his head. He seemed peaceful there.

"I dont know." Katsou said as they all decided to turn back around. Suddenly Sakuno became curious.

"Does he always sleep before class?" she whispered to Tomoka, who sat right next to her. Tomoka shook her head.

"Ryoma-sama doesn't sleep before class, actually he usually doesn't come until the teacher enters the room or right before." She whispered back, "But once he comes into class he sleeps" she chuckled. Sakuno gave her an I-can't-believe-you face and sweat dropped.

'What is wrong with this guy?!' Sakuno thought.

"I'm not kidding, that's typical Ryoma-sama for you," Tomoka said as they both looked back at him.

"Oi, what are you guys whispering about?" Hoiro said. Tomoka just glared at him, she was about to open her mouth and begin another argument but Sakuno stopped her.

"We were just talking about Echizen-kun sleeping in class," She said politely, trying to stop another argument from starting.

"Well, you don't have to be so secretively like that, you know" he said as he gave Tomoka a stern side-glance. A couple of ticks popped on Tomoka's head and she was going to bounce off her seat and verbally attack Hoiro once again, but Sakuno sensed her anger and immediately stopped. She placed her hand on Tomoka's shoulder, and Tomoka looked at her.

"Tomo-chan" she smiled. Tomoka almost instantly calmed down after she saw how Sakuno was looking so calmly at her.

"Speaking of Ryoma-san ... Kaname-san," Kachiro started," Are you join the tennis team?" Kachiro looked curiously at her.

She was about to answer but then she felt an intense stare piercing the back of her head. Several chills ran up and down her spine. It was one of the worst feelings she ever felt, off of being scolded/harboring guilt. Her shoulders began to get really heavy like someone just applied a huge bag of rice on each shoulder. Too focused on the glare, she forgot the question.

"Ano, can you repeat that Kachiro-san?" she said still feeling really stiff.

"I asked if you were going to join the tennis team this year?" Kachiro repeated.

"Anooo ... erm" Sakuno said almost totally forgetting about the tension and started actually thinking if she could join the tennis team or not. But before she could say a logical answer, Katsuo interrupted her, "Yeah, you should totally join the team! It's fun and we're all in it, (Me, Kachiro, Horio and Ryoma) and Ryoma is even a regular!" he said enthusiastically.

They all looked back at Ryoma, who was staring back at Sakuno. Being scared as she was of him, she instantly turned away from his stare and faced forwards.

"S-sorry, can't." Her voice cracked. Ryoma raised an eyebrow, and besides to sit up a little bit making to chair squeak against the floor, which almost gave Sakuno a heart attack. Everyone turned back to Sakuno, who was stiff in her seat.

"Why?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno was speechless; she blurted it out so fast she couldn't think of why she said it.

Not that Sakuno said the wrong thing but she just didn't have a fast enough mind to think of reasons, this fast. She had all right _not_ to join the tennis team. One of the reasons was because if she were joining, most likely the regulars would be more aware of her and she had almost blown her cover in front of Eiji, Oishi and Taka. Who knows when or who else it might be next? Be less involved in things such as clubs would be the best thing for her at the moment, until she fully masters skills she needs to keep her alias as a boy. So it was the right choice to decline to offer.

But of coarse she couldn't tell them all this. She had to think of logical things to say and convince to them, without revealing her not so small secret. So she said what was on her mind since yesterday, when she was studying for her English class.

"Well, I can't cause, umm ... uh cause, Ah Yes! I'm going to sign up for tutoring." She replied. This wasn't a lie though. She was actually planning on getting a tutor to replace her parents. 'At least I don't have to lie to them about this.' her conscience told her.

"Tutoring?" they all questioned.

"Are gonna become a tutor?" Tomoka asked, she was almost jumping in excitement.

She could see it then, just like one of the Shoujo Manga she read where the guy would tutor the girl at her or his home, and they would have their 'time' alone either shy or a very VERY dominant male controlling the atmosphere. But in Tomoka's case it was she and Kaname. To her, Kaname (sakuno) was just fresh meat to feed and praise on. There weren't many handsome and fine men in the school (like Horio, that how-many-years-tennis-experience, uni-brow freak)

"No." Sakuno almost instantly replied, consciously crushing Tomoka's fantasies. "You see, I have a hard time in English, so in going to sign up for tutoring."

"Oh," Tomoka said, kinda bummed.

"Who's your tutor?" Horio said curiously.

"I don't know, yet." She put her index finger to her chin, "But I'll probably meet them next week or two weeks from now, I'm not quite sure" she shrugged.

Tomoka turned over to Ryoma, who was now looking out the window, bored as usual.

"Ryoma-sama is great at english! What he becomes Kaname-kun's tutor?" Tomoka cheered.

"What if?" Sakuno silently repeated. 'What if ... he is my tutor?' She thought as she put her chin on her palm while her propped up elbow supported her. Tomoka started to rambling on and on about Ryoma's test results and stuff Sakuno, personally, at the moment didn't care about. She slowly started to block off Tomoka's voice in her mind and let her thoughts wander.

Sakuno started to imagine her and Ryoma sitting down at a small coffee table, with an english book in the center of it, followed by a pair of drinks. She had her notebook and pencils out and had already filled in a couple of pages of it. Ryoma sat insanely close to Sakuno; he was verbally and physically popping her personal bubble. So close both of their knees, shoulders, and hands were touching.

The two both had their uniforms on, indicating Sakuno was still in her disguise.

"This equally this, and that equally that" Ryoma explained in a husky and sexy voice as he wrote words into the paper.

"So that's how it works! Thank you so much Echizen-kun!" Sakuno said, totally out of character. She sounded like one of those flirts trying too hard to get a guy.

"Kaname ... or should I say, Sakuno." Ryoma hissed as he snaked his arm around Sakuno's waist. He looked straight into her eyes but he had absolutely no emotion.

"H-how did you know?" Now she sounded like a bad actress in a T.V. show, who forgot their lines at first. Ryoma moved closer to her, breaking the space between them.

Chest to chest, face to face, and almost lip to lip. Sakuno's face turned into a strawberry. Ryoma just stared at her, not daring to get any closer. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her, he grabbed her wrists and slammed her back against the table, not to gently. He had both of her wrists pinned down on each side of her head. Sakuno widened her eyes. She tried to fight back Ryoma by moving her arms and wrists, but obliviously he was _much much _stronger than her. He smirked, she glared back.

"Why are you-" Ryoma covered her mouth with his. She gasped, it wasn't her first kiss but she was still unfamiliar with the whole thing. Ryoma took the chance to insert his tongue into her mouth and totally devour it. He rubbed against her tongue and other areas of her mouth. Sakuno tried to get away but the back of her head was already against the table, so she couldn't go backwards. Neither could she go to the sides because of his human cage he made. She slowly gave to the kiss.

But they were running out of air. Ryoma pulled back and traveled to her ear. Sakuno panted, trying to catch her breath. His hot breath brushed against her ear. Several sparks ran up and down her back.

"S-Stop!" she heaved out, she opened her mouth again to talk but Ryoma spoke.

"How long did you think can hide? ... do you really think that you can go around like this for long and not be caught?" he breathed. She took a big breath and was about the reply, but Ryoma started to attack her blushing earlobe. The sparks from earlier came back but multiplied. She moaned.

Ryoma began to move more lower, from her ear, to her neck, and lower until...

'AAAHHHHHHHHHH!' Sakuno mentally screamed.'NO. NO! That will _never ever _happen!' she self protested. She x-ed out that whole scene and tried to forget.

' ... but it would be more like this...' she thought as she imagined a totally new plot to her tutoring story. Same place and same things were there but _totally _different atmosphere. Instead of them sitting together they sat very _very_ far away from each other, as far as the table would let them. So in the end, Ryoma was at one end of the table and Sakuno at the other end.

Both of them were glaring at each other. Ryoma had the book in the middle of the table facing towards Sakuno. He also had a medium size rod to point to the words since he wouldn't reach the book.

"This equally this and that equally that" he said coldly and he pointed to the words on the pages. Sakuno started to write in her notebook. After a couple of minutes of explaining things, Ryoma yarned and laid his head on the table, still staring at her. She looked up from her notes and met eyes with him.

He was the first to break the staring contest, he shut the book with his rod and and stood up. He walked towards Sakuno and dropped a piece of paper as he passed her. He hopped on her bed, which was right behind her.

"Finish that work sheet." He ordered as he got more comfortably in the bed, "Every question you get wrong, you'll have to run a lap or be my live moving target for tennis." His back was to her and didn't really care to see, if she was following orders or not. If she wasn't it was only to his benefit.

Sakuno made a sour face and started the worksheet. After 10 to 15 minutes, she finally finished it. She got up from her seat on the floor and went to Ryoma, who was currently asleep. Sakuno looked at him and put her paper down on the table and began to shake him.

"Echizen-kun ... Echizen-kun, I finished the worksheet." She called, but Ryoma didn't even open his eyes. She shook him a coulpe more times and gave up. She was about to turn away, but Ryoma turned over and pulled Sakuno in bed with him. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, while the other gripped her ribcage, insanely close to her breasts (which were still in wraps but you could still feel them). His face was in the crook of her neck; he slowly took a deep breath in and out.

Her hands clutched his his black blazer, she began to shake him a little bit again, calling "Echizen-kun wake up ... wake up"

Ryoma lifted his head, and looked down at Sakuno, in his arms and smirked. She glared at him with a this-is-not-funny look as she puffed out her cheeks. Suddenly Ryoma kissed her and ...

Sakuno popped out of her little perverted thoughts about her 'might be' tutor. She blushed from ear to ear, just by thinking about both imaginations. Good thing the others weren't watching, they were all surrounded by Ryoma's desk since they noticed Sakuno wasn't listening.

'No, no! Stop being so perverted like that Sakuno! Echizen-kun will never become your tutor and you'll never have to face those kind of things with him!' She reassured herself. She started to bang her head against the desk as she criticized herself for being stupid and lewd.

All five of them heard a banging noise and turned instantly to where Sakuno was. At the moment, she realized she was being watch she stopped and laid her head on the desk, hoping they would stop staring. She started to form sweat drops.

They finally turned back towards Ryoma and started to talk again but Ryoma secretly kept his eye on her.

Sakuno sighed and relaxed that all the stares were turned.

Just then the teacher came in the room. Everyone scrambled into their seats and class began once again like any other day.

'... I hope Echizen-kun is never becomes my tutor.' Sakuno thought.

* * *

**SO how was it? I know it was sucky and everything. But I hope you liked it! Please review. **

**When I was typing this chapter I looked at the next chapter and thought if all the readers were girls? Cause if they are then the next chapter will be very 'enjoyable' for them but if they aren't, it will be very ... strange. If you know what I mean. So in the reviews, can you mention if your a girl or a guy? ****(Just to tell you, I'm a girl! XD)**

**I'm also thinking if the school years should be American or Japanese? (there's a difference) **

**American = starts in August/September winter break in the beginning of December, School year ends in May/June. **

**Japan = First term in April, July 20 summer break, begins again for 2nd term in early September and lasts till December 25, Final term is early January and continues late March. **

**What do you guys think? Western or Eastern? **

**Thanks you a whole bunches for reading and reviewing!**

**And if you have any questions PM or say in the reviews. **


	7. After Thoughts

**Hey! Thanks for you fantastic reviews! I'm so sorry for the late update! But thank you for waiting and reading this chapter! I hope you like it! **

* * *

After school

.

.

"Everyone is dismissed" the teacher said and left the classroom. Immediately almost every student bounced up from their desk and started to say their 'goodbye's and 'see you later's.

"Kaname-kun, come with us to tennis practice!" Tomoka chanted as she playfully tugged Sakuno's sleeve.

"Tomo-chan, I'm sorry but I can't come." Sakuno pulled back her arm and tried to avoid all of Tomoka's pleadings.

"But why?" Tomoka pouted. She fluttered her eyes with curiosity.

Sakuno gulped, she was actaully going to secretly meet Sumire, at her office, after school and confront her Oba-chan about getting a tutor. But she couldn't have Tomoka following her around. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy convincing Tomoka.

"Um, well ... you see I-i-i have something to do. It's very very important!" Sakuno stuttered.

"Like what?" Hoiro, who came out of nowhere, asked.

"Um, my parents are, are uh, leaving to go on a business trip far away and I'm going to living alone for the next few months!" She lied. 'Man, I'm a terrible lair,' Sakuno thought.

"You live alone?! What about food? Money? Why is your parents letting you live alone?" Tomoka shouted. Sakuno stared blankly at her, 'she ... she bought it!' Sakuno thought. The four looked at her like she was a lost child who was left all alone in the park.

"Um" was all Sakuno could say, 'Come one, think of something!' she told herself.

"My parents will be sending me money for food and stuff," Since she couldn't think of a good lie, why not tell the truth? Everything she said was true. Her parents _was_ sending her money for her and her grandma. They also bought her a condo, just in case _something_ happens.

"Oh." the four said unison.

"But you still didn't answer Tomoka's question, why _can't _you come?" Kachiro bought back up. Sakuno was put under pressure again.

"Ummm, my parents want me to finish my unpacking before they leave." Sakuno made up.

"Oh." Kachiro replied.

"But back to the _real_ subject, Parents don't just leave you alone by yourself for a couple of months!" Hoiro protested.

'Well, your parents might not do that but mine will, and it's not only for a couple of months, Hoiro-kun, but like FOUR YEARS!' Sakuno thought as she watched the four's expressions.

"Actually my grandmother lives in this town but the reason they don't want be to me to go live with her is because they think I should learn to defend for myself," Sakuno quickly came up with, "But I do visit her once in a while."

"Well ok. I just don't to leave a friend alone." Tomoka said, still unsure if she could leave the subject alone yet. Sakuno saw her hesitanetness; she put a hand on Tomoka's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Tomo-chan, I'll be just fine. There's no need to worry about me." Sakuno reassured. Tomoka was touched by Sakuno's feelings and couldn't help but smile back.

Meanwhile the trio, who observed this abnormal act, was crouching in the other corner of the classroom making bets on when they thought Kaname (Sakuno) and Tomoka were going to get together.

"Five dollars on next week." Kachiro whispered bids.

"Ten on two weeks from now." Hoiro whispered back.

"Oi, Katsuo. What do you think?" Hoiro and Kachiro looked at Katsuo, who was staring at Tomoka and Sakuno.

"Observing the suspects, eh?" Hoiro said sarcastically.

"They actually don't look like a couple." Katsuo blankly stared as he put his chin on the top of the desk and continued watching the two girls.

"What do you mean? It's obvious that she likes him." Hoiro protested as he pointed at the two girls. But Katsuo just shook his head.

"Yeah, she might like him but it doesn't seem the same way for him." The two joined him on the desk, staring at the two girls the same style Katsuo was.

"I just can't seem to think those two could ever date, it's more like best friends." Katsuo concluded. The three watched Tomoka and Sakuno talk and surprisingly for them, Katsuo was right. It was more of a friendly and warm atmosphere then a romantic one they thought of.

* * *

"So if you're going to be living alone for awhile, why don't we have a going away and living alone party for you and your parents?" Tomoka cheered.

"Party?" Sakuno repeated as she thought of how her grandmother reacted if she told Sumire she was going to have a party in her condo.

"Yeah! We can invite Sempai-tachi, Ryoma-sama and the others! I know Momo-sempai and Eiji-sempai wouldn't want to miss this!" Tomoka exclaimed as she clapped her hands together. Her eyes turned into stars and she squealed.

"B-but Tomo-chan isn't this a bit too much?" Sakuno said trying to decline Tomoka's outrageous offer, "I'm just going to be living alone a-and besides my parents don't really like house parties."

"But, But Kaname-kun~" Tomoka whined as she rolled out her pouting lip. Sakuno gave her a small smile, before she replied back to her friend, "No buts, Tomo-chan." She giggled. Tomoka gave her a glare before she gave up on convincing Sakuno about having a party now, but she was going to give on a party all the way.

"Well~, we don't _have _to have a party right _now, _but we can the party later on ... like when you parents leave!" She cheered. Sakuno wanted to bash her head against her desk, but unfortunately Tomoka's her arms there, in the way. Sakuno just couldn't just convince this persistent fangirl _NOT _to have a party.

Tomoka started to rambling questions and answers about the party, while Sakuno was getting a head ache from trying to keep up with Tomoka's words about the preparations of the party they _supposedly _are going to have.

But all of a sudden Tomoka screamed out of nowhere, "W-what's wrong Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked worriedly. Tomoka looked at her straight in the eye.

"Kaname-kun! Look around! No one's here and OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THE TIME! PRACTICE MUST HAVE STARTED NOW!" she said as she looked around the room and to the classroom clock before she grabbed her bag and started to run out of the room.

"Bye bye Kaname-kun!" was the last thing she said before she left. Sakuno sighed, there was no use being in that empty classroom so why stay? She gathered her belonging and headed for the door, just like her friend.

She walked out in the quiet hallways. The squeaks of her shoes echoed.

* * *

When I finally arrived at the principals' office, there were a stacks of papers hanging on the front door of the office. There were big bold letters on top of the papers saying, _Tutoring Sign-up From. _Just what I needed. I grabbed one of the papers and started to read the requirements; name, subject, class, grade, etc.

But one thing really caught my eye; "Gender of your preferable Tutor". I thought about it for a minute, of course I would want a girl because it would be more comfortable for me, but if I do chose a girl then it would seem like a perverted guy just wanting to go tutoring to hook up with those chicks. But then again if I put guy it would be kinda awkward for me cause I'm a girl ... This is too hard.

I sighed. I began to walk to my Oba-chan's office while reading other parts of the form. I know that I'm not supposed to be doing this, especially since my super clumsy and everything, but I still do it anyways.

Surprisingly, I found Oba-chan's office without asking for directions. I looked around before I grabbed the doorknob and entered. I had to be careful, I didn't want anyone seeing me with Oba-chan. I scanned the room, making sure it was only Oba-chan in the office. I silently closed the door and locked it. Just to make sure no one will barged into the room and see us together.

"Oba-chan" I said semi-quietly, because who knows if anyone could hear us.

Oba-chan was sitting down in her black office chair, reading a bunch of papers and drinking some cold tea. Once I called for her she looked up at me.

"Well, well what brings you here, _Kaname-san?_" She smirked and drank some more of her tea. I pouted, she knew I didn't like her calling me 'Kaname' when she didn't need to, but obviously she didn't care. I sighed and walked towards, holding out the paper to her. She raised an eyebrow, before snatching the paper out of my hand.

"What's this for ... Sakuno?" She said as she read the paper and laid it out on her desk.

"I want to have a tutor, Oba-chan." I stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes." She paused for a couple of seconds before gave me an airy laugh and another one of her devious smirks.

"You're really cutting it close here, Sakuno. Being friends with the Regulars," Well, that was unavoidable, " and now having a tutor, especially in English. Who knows your tutor just might be turn out to be Ryoma." I suddenly felt the temperature drop several degrees.

"I-i don't think that'll h-happen O-oba-chan." I stuttered. She snickered to herself again.

"What? Scared he might find you out and eat you?" she said sarcastically. Actually yes, was what I wanted to say, but of course I couldn't sass to Oba-chan or else I'll have to leave the office with aching arms, because of all the exercises I would be doing as punishment.

"Whatever Sakuno, but I just want to make sure that you do know what _might _happen if you apply for this kind of stuff." She said seriously as she gave me back the form. I smiled back to her.

"Hai, I know." I said as I grabbed back the paper.

"Now get out of here before anyone sees you, you brat!" she said as she pointed to the door and looked back onto her own papers. I chuckled, Oh my she's back to ordering me around again. And with that said I bowed and left the room.

* * *

Sakuno had just left the building, walking out towards the gates, when she came to pass the tennis courts. She stopped and simply gawked at them. She saw Tomoka behind the fence with the trio, cheering her all her might, yelling along the lines of, "GO RYO-MA-SAMA!" and "S-E-I-G-A-K-U! GO!" There were also other girl with her too, yelling the same things, 'Fangirls.' Sakuno guessed as she stared at them. She began to lightly laugh.

She shifted her graze towards the regulars now, who were finishing their daily training as tennis players.

'Practice already done?' She mentally questioned.

Meanwhile in the courts, almost all the regulars were huffing for air, well all expect Tezuka and Inui.

"Oi Echizen, "Momo shouted. Ryoma was already out of the tennis courts when Momo called him, but Ryoma being the way he is just ignored it. He already knew what Momo was going to say, 'Hey Echizen, wanna come and get burgers? I'm starving!' Ryoma thought, replying the normal question Momo usually asks him when practice is done.

Momo ran to Ryoma and put him into a powerful headlock, "Oi Echizen! You should really listen to your elders, you know." Momo scolded. Ryoma just rolled his eyes and began to struggle under Momo's grip, but of course didn't work since Momo just tightened his hold.

"Ochibi, Momo!" Eiji yelled as he waved his hand and ran to his two kouhai.

"Eiji-sempai" the two said in unison. They both remembered how the three: Eiji, Oishi, and Taka, were acting at mourning practice. Inside they were both relieved that the three zombies turned back to normal selves for afternoon practice. The regulars wouldn't be able to stand _that_ kind of atmosphere again.

Eiji stood infront of the two with Taka and Oishi at his side.

"Mou~, I'm starving! Wanna get some burgers?" Eiji asked. Momo smirked.

"Sure! I was just about to ask Echizen that!" He said as he ruffed Ryoma's hair. Ryoma just glared at him.

"Anyways, I'm so glad that you're back Sempai! What was wrong?" Eiji, Oishi and Taka immediately turned into stone.

"Ano ... e-erm, eto ..." was all Eiji could say. 'Eiji, why are you hesitating? Just tell them! But Eiji if you tell them they might get a wrong impression of Ka-chan and think your gay! You to set an example for your kouhai!' Eiji mentally fought with himself.

"Sempai?" Momo said curious what kind of secret his sempai-tachi were keeping from him. Even Ryoma was interested, remembering what they had said when he 'accidentally' eavesdropped on them in the locker room. Now he could finally get more info.

"75% chance that they found out something they weren't supposed too." Suddenly Inui pooped out of nowhere and stood at Momo's side. "Or ... "he continued, "45% chance of them meeting a girl" His glasses shined evilly.

"Ehhhh!?" screamed Momo whose eyes' widened when Inui said the word 'girl'. "No way! You guys can't have girlfriends yet! ... Well at least not without me! I didn't even ask Tachibana's little sister yet!" Momo whined. The group sweat dropped.

Ryoma ignored Momo's whines and focused his attention on Inui's words: "_45% chance of them meeting a girl"_ replayed in his head. 'If Inui-sempai said they meet a girl ... then why were they talking about Kinimoto? Usually Inui-sempai never wrong.' Ryoma thought.

Then he remembered Inui's first words, "_75% chance that they found out something they weren't supposed too._" 'It still doesn't make sense!' He concluded. Ryoma found himself trying to do an almost impossible puzzle. _'found out something they weren't supposed too'_,_'met a girl' _and '_Kaname Kinimoto_' were the pieces. No matter how many times Ryoma tried putting the pieces together, it wouldn't fit. There was a missing piece to the puzzle but Ryoma couldn't find it.

Ryoma was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the atmosphere and people around him.

Momo let go of Ryoma and glided over to Eiji and the others. Momo got over his little dilema about An and was excited to hear about this _girl_ his sempai-tachi met. He put his arms around Eiji's and Oishi's shoulders and stood in between them. He would have done the same with Taka, but fortunately, for him, Momo only had two arms, not three.

"So you guys found a girl, eh? Oh my! Oh my! I wonder what she looks like? she must have been really cute to impress my sempai-tachi!" He said as he twirled around like a ballerina.

The three of them blushed when Momo said the word cute. A picture of Kaname (sakuno) smiling perfectly with her head titled a bit to the left, flashed in their minds.

"W-what are you talking about Momo, we never met a girl" Oishi said as he turned away from Momo. Momo snickered.

"Oh really~? Then why are the three of you blushing, eh?" Momo said. Eiji turned the other way too and pulled out his pouting lip, "We aren't lying to you Momo!" Eiji insisted, though his face told otherwise.

"Ok, ok" Momo said pretending to give in. "Just tell me, ... why are you blushing if it wasn't a girl then," Momo smirked.

The three were left speechless. Their minds went blank, they didn't what to say. They were 100% sure that they were not gay, but why did this guy make them feel like this?

'I'm not gay! I'm not! He's just girly and cute!' Eiji screamed at himself.

Meanwhile in Oishi's mind, "AAAAHHHH! What should I tell Momo? And I absolutely can't tell him about Kaname-kun! Oishi calm down, you just need to tell them something else, like a girl classmate or something,' he told himself. 'But Oishi you can't lie to them, they're your friends ... But it's only a white lie, they'll understand. But!' Oishi was mentally beating himself up.

Poor, Poor Taka, even the thought of telling Momo and the others about Kaname (sakuno) sent chills up and down his back. He was almost at the point where his eyes would roll up and unconsciously fall down. The only thing that was hold him up was his tensed muscles from all the tension he was receiving from Momo.

"Ano ... you know" Eiji stalled as he startched the back of his head. Momo raised an eyebrow.

"I know what?" Momo said, playing innocent.

"Uhhh!" Eiji's eyes wandered off to where Sakuno was standing.

"AHHHHH!" Eiji screamed, 'Why is _he_ here, right now?! Ahhhh! What to do? what to do?!' he frantically thought. "Ka-chan!" he yelled, unconsciously.

After hearing Eiji scream and call Kaname, everyone turned around to where Sakuno was standing (even Ryoma), not to far away. There was Sakuno, just the way we left her in her disguise. She was talking with Tomoka, and Fuji. She was smiling and laughing.

Almost everyone's mouths dropped, 'Why is he here?' they all thought as they stared at her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry an cliff hanger! ... But I hope you liked this chapter! Please remember to Review! (they really do help!) until next time. :) **

**- Mika Zaraki **


	8. Author Note

**I have some bad news ... I'm going to be losing my computer ... for good. You see, the computer I use is a school computer, that I personally take home and take care of, ... but I'm going to be leaving that school and the computer (sadly) has to go with it.**

**BuuuuuT! This does not mean I'm never going to update! This only means that you'll have to wait REALLY long for an update because my parents are deciding to get another computer! And by then hopefully I'll have fully written chapters and I'll just need to type it out and update it.**

** (And there also maybe are other options that maybe possible for me, if you can give me any help on where I maybe can be able to get to a accessible computer, like the library, etc. Please tell me! So I can update my stories!) **

**So yeah ... I just wanted to warn you guys about that.**


End file.
